


When Fear Sings Loudest

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [7]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are complications with the delivery and it feels like Tim is living a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fear Sings Loudest

The room was all white, and the lights shone too brightly. His eyes were slowly coming into focus but he couldn't get past the loud sound of a drumming heart beat. It was strong... strong was good right? That steady beeping...  _beep beep beep-_ until it stopped. It was louder now, much louder. No longer was it a steady beep, but a long drawn out- no, he knew what that meant...  _flatlined._

He could see nurses scrambling about, doctors rushing, shouting orders.

_"We're losing her, we're losing them both, WE NEED TO GET THAT BABY OUT NOW!"_

_"It's far too dangerous!"_

_"LOSING ONE IS BETTER THAN BOTH, we'll do what we can!"_

No... no no no. This wasn't happening, it wasn't who he thought it was lying in that hospital bed. No, Anne was fine, the baby was fine. He pushed his way past several nurses, he didn't care, he had to get to Anne.

_"Sir, no you can't-"_

He wrenched free from the nurses grasp on his arm, damn them all, they were not going to keep him away from his wife and his baby.  _Dammit,_ why was it taking so long to get to her, it was as if he were stuck in place! Then, everything stopped. He was suddenly rushed beside her... and there she was.

 _"Annie, no Annie, please,"_ he pleaded as he looked at the pale form of his wife laying against those blood-spattered sheets. That dark, deathly red against stark white... what a horrid sight.

 _My angel._ The thought drummed repeatedly at the back of his mind. His pale angel with a halo of dark brown hair spilling frayed around her pillow. He gripped her hand tighter, but she felt impossibly cold... far too cold. 

 _"Anne, my Annie..."_ He wept over her lifeless body.

They were pulling him away now, and they were- were they trying to place something in his arms? He looked downwards to find the sight of a little blue bundle.  _Please, please,_ was all he could think as he carefully pulled back the folds of the blanket... and was met with the pale face of his stillborn son.

 _My sweet little boy. He'll be an angel in heaven just like his mummy,_ he thought as he stroked the wispy brown hair on the child's little head. He clung to his little angel for dear life, but he couldn't fight the blackness that was closing in on them.

_"Tim..."_

Her voice.

_"Timothy..._

No, it couldn't be her, she was gone now.

_"Timothy, WAKE UP!"_

With a huge gasp, Tim shot forward in their bed, breathing so heavily that he could have been running a marathon. He was awake now, _oh thank god_ he was awake. Looking around their room he could see Anne's bedside lamp was on and he could feel her grip tight around his arm. 

 _Anne... ANNE,_ Tim thought, snapping his head to the left to find her looking at him with worried eyes.

"Timothy what were you dreaming about? You nearly kicked me off the bed!" Anne asked.

"That...  _that_ was not a dream. That was a bloody nightmare!" 

Tim shifted and noticed he was drenched in a cold sweat. Despite his return to the real world, he was still horribly shaken- that nightmare was more than he could handle at the moment. He wrapped his quaking arms around Anne tightly, pulling her so close to him that he almost had her in his lap. His hand instantly found her stomach, and he rubbed it softly. The baby was still there and Anne was still alive.

"Tim... it's okay love, I'm right here, and so is the baby." Anne placed her hand over his. "Nothing's happened to us, we're safe." 

Tim pressed several kisses against Anne's hair, wandering down to her cheek. As he buried his face against her neck, he couldn't hold back the sob any longer. It was mostly out of happiness and relief knowing that he still had both of them, but he still couldn't clear that cloud of dread left hanging by the awful nightmare.

"You were so pale... there was so much blood..." He drew in a shaky breath, "And the baby, god our baby, he was..."

Anne soothingly ran her fingers through his hair as he cried against her. She couldn't help but shed a few stray tears herself; seeing him this disturbed was completely heartbreaking for her.

"Tim, look at me."

Their eyes met as she gently cradled his face in her hands, wiping away the tear tracks. He continued to stare at her desperately, as if she'd disappear into thin air.

"Nothing is going to happen to me or our baby. As long as both you and I are breathing,  _nothing_ will happen to our baby. You are not going to lose me. You are not going to lose him." Anne told him, trying her best to reassure him.

All he could do was shake is head yes in agreement as he laid back down in bed and pulled her along with him. Tim continued to hold tightly to Anne, their legs interlocked and one of his hands stroking her abdomen.

"I know... but I'm not letting go for a while."

Anne kissed his chest lightly. "You can hold me as long as you want, _we're_ not going anywhere." She took hold of his hand in hers and laid them together over her stomach. 


End file.
